


The Magic Word

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inuyasha Swears A Lot, New York City, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: The first word that Kagome Higurashi heard when she stepped off the plane at LaGuardia Airport was “fuck.”The voice of her soulmate.And the one word she would hear from him, over, and over, and over. Until she met him, face-to-face. And it turned out? He'd been hearing one word from her, too.Inspired bydreaming-of-soup'sbeautiful artwork"Be Together!"
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131830
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> This fic is a gift for my dear friend [lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89)! Lav, you are a joy to know. You were one of the first people to reach out to me in this fandom, and I appreciate you more than words can say. I just love you so, so much, and I hope this story makes you smile, my darling, dear friend 😭🥰 I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it!
> 
> A super-special thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild) and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) for brainstorming this one with me!
> 
> This is a soulmate story, with sexual content. Please be sure to heed the tags!

The first word that Kagome Higurashi heard when she stepped off the plane at LaGuardia Airport was “fuck.”

 _Fuck_. It was loud, and gruff, and _annoyed_ , and reverberated through her body.

Kagome looked around the corridor. It was full of people jostling and looking to get off the plane as quickly as possible, but none of them looked—or sounded—like they would be using that word so harshly.

It left Kagome...confused. Who the heck would be swearing at her when she’d just arrived in New York not even five minutes before?

She was coming to New York to start a new job: The City That Never Sleeps; The City on a Hill; The City of Dreams. Kagome was going to experience it all. She’d gotten a job working for Hearst, doing stories for several of the fitness magazines; a real bump over her previous job writing for the _Star Tribune_ in Minneapolis. Here, she’d be able to storyboard, plan, write, and edit; to tell real stories, about real people, and about real trends in fitness. Helping people feel better about themselves through diet, exercise, and meditation, was her mission—it was the thing that got her out of bed every morning, and it was the thing that helped her fall asleep at night, because she was so excited to get up the next day and start all over again.

And now? She’d be working at Hearst Tower, one of the biggest media conglomerates in the _world_ , and every day, she’d get to go to 57th and 8th Avenue, near Columbus Circle, and she’d get to rub elbows with some of the best and the brightest in her business. And she couldn’t wait…

_Fuck!_

There it was again: that word, said with such anger and hostility. Kagome looked around as she headed to the baggage claim, but still...no one around who looked like they would be saying that word with as much hostility as the speaker’s voice exuded. 

Who could it be?

Over the next few weeks, Kagome heard the word almost nonstop on a daily basis. When she moved into her apartment in Washington Heights; when she started her job; when she met up with new co-workers for drinks after work; pretty much every hour of every day. At first, the word startled her, and made her jump each time she heard it, sometimes even causing her reiki to flare up in surprise. But eventually, she got used to it, and even started to find it comforting, endearing, even. Sometimes it woke her out of a sound sleep, though, and that’s when Kagome would get pissed off. 

But still, she wasn’t completely sure exactly why she was hearing the word _FUCK!_ in a gruff, annoyed, masculine voice, at least twenty times per day. Was it just a side effect of moving to New York? It _had_ started as soon as she got off the plane, after all.

“You’re hearing voices, Kagome?” her co-worker, Miroku, said to her one night while they were out having drinks, three months into her new gig, her new life. “Had you ever heard voices before you moved to New York?”

Kagome shook her head. “Never,” she replied. “And it’s not really _voices_. Just one voice. And just one word: _fuck_.” She sighed. “Over, and over, and over.”

Miroku and their other co-worker, Sango, looked at each other. “You—you said it’s just one voice, and just one word, Kagome?” Sango said slowly. Kagome nodded. “You’ve never heard of that happening to anyone before?” Sango queried.

“Sorry, let me think…” Kagome thought back in her mind. Her aunt and uncle used to joke that they knew they were soulmates because they could hear each other’s voices in their heads even before they met, but that was just a funny story they liked to tease people with, right?

Right?

“My...my Aunt Kikyo and Uncle Suikotsu always joked about hearing each other’s voices before they met,” Kagome said timidly. “But...that’s just a story, right?”

Miroku and Sango burst out laughing. “Oh, my dear Kagome,” said Miroku, wiping his eyes and chuckling, “you really have no idea, do you?”

Kagome scowled over her cosmo and took a drink. “No, Miroku,” she said harshly, “I guess that I don’t?”

Miroku took a sip of his beer and looked at Sango, still sputtering good-naturedly. Sango grinned.

“Kagome,” she said, “I guess it’s not surprising you don’t know this since you’re from podunk Minnesota.”

“So sorry that I’m from Minneapolis,” Kagome shot back. “I also speak more languages than the two of you put together because of our diversity, so don’t call us podunk.”

“Oof,” Sango said, “you don’t have to be so harsh.” She paused, took a sip of her Manhattan, and sighed. “Kagome,” she continued. “Your aunt and uncle weren’t joking about hearing each other’s voices. In actuality, they _were_ hearing each other’s voice.”

“And not everything they said,” Miroku added, “just one word. Over and over.”

 _Like fuck_.

“And you know why, right?” Sango said to Miroku. He nodded. They both turned to Kagome.

“That voice you’ve been hearing,” Miroku said…

“It’s not just some random voice,” Sango added.

“It’s your soulmate,” they said together.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said, “but _what_?”

“Your...soulmate,” Sango said simply.

Kagome froze. Her... _soulmate_? Had been speaking to her? All this time?

Of _course_. Her aunt and uncle _always_ talked about being soulmates. But so few people she knew actually had _found_ their soulmate, so she always thought they were joking, or…

Her soulmate. Kagome was hearing her _soulmate_.

At first, Kagome was irritated. That her soulmate’s word was _fuck_ , and that was all that she heard from him, all day long. 

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized:

How many people in the world actually got to hear their soulmate? Her aunt and uncle had joked about it, but she didn’t know anyone else who actually got to experience it. And now...she was? She was...hearing her soulmate’s voice? 

She couldn’t help it; she started to smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “but I don’t quite get it. Why do you think, then, that it started as soon as I stepped off the plane in New York? Why not sooner?”

“Probably because you’re close enough now to hear their voice telepathically,” Sango said. “Before, you were too far away. But if you can hear them now, then that must mean…”

“New York,” Kagome said without thinking. “My soulmate is here...in New York.”

And as she sat, sipping on her cosmo, talking and laughing with her friends, the word _fuck_ still peppering her brain every so often, Kagome found that it wasn’t as annoying as it had been before.

Now? It was sweet, and endearing, and every swear, she felt, brought her closer to her one true love.

If only she could find him.

* * *

It was early evening on a Saturday in Washington Heights, and Kagome was heading back to her apartment after a trip to the bodega. It had been a long week; she put in extra hours at one of the magazine to prepare for the next month’s issue, and with that deadline met, she felt like she had cause for celebration. So, she’d gone to the bodega, picked up a 40, wrapped it up in a paper bag, and already had it open and was sipping it delicately as she loped home. Her mind was running through the different movies that were available to her on streaming; she was kind of feeling like a romantic comedy, but nothing too cheesy; she didn’t have time for that shit.

Kagome was at the stop light at the corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and 180th Street, waiting to cross and head back to her apartment, when a cab and a motorcycle came roaring down St. Nicholas, both screeching to a halt as the light turned red. The cab driver rolled down the passenger side window as the biker took off his helmet. Kagome watched, breathless, as the biker shook his long, silver hair out, and nearly gasped when she saw his two adorable, white, furry ears poking out through the hair on top of his head. _A half-demon_ , she thought, and she took a moment to admire his strong profile, his long, lithe form, and the _way he filled out that leather jacket_. 

She...she may have been getting very...very warm.

“Oi, cabbie!” the half-demon shouted. “What the actual _fuck_ do ya think yer doin’, cutting me off in the middle of fucking street? Do ya think I have some kind of a death wish, ya stupid-ass motherfucker? Holy fucking shit, ya could have run me right off the fucking road! What the _fuck_ , man? Give a guy on a bike a fucking break!”

“You goddamn cocksucker,” chirped the cab driver, who Kagome could see was a kitsune. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing with a fucking bike in the middle of the fucking city? Anyone could tell you _do_ have a motherfucking death wish. Next time, stay the _fuck_ away from my cab, and I won’t have to cut you the fuck off!”

“Listen you fucking kitsune runt,” the biker growled, “I fucking dare you to get out of that fucking cab with your goddamn little mealy mouth there and see how fast it takes me to kick your ass from here to fucking Battery Park. Come on, you little fuckwad! Get out of the fucking cab now! Godfuckingdammit,” he said suddenly, “what the fucking hell is _your_ fucking problem?”

Somewhere in the middle of their tirades, Kagome had started to _laugh_. A lot, and uncontrollably. Because as soon as the man on the bike had started to swear, she was not only hearing his swears coming out of his mouth—she’d started hearing them in her head, too. Not all of them, of course; but every single goddamned _fuck_ that came out of his mouth? Oh, she definitely, absolutely, heard every one.

And that was when she realized: the man on the bike? The handsome, foul-mouthed, half-demon on the bike?

He was her _soulmate_.

And at first? She was kind of pissed, and maybe a little annoyed. Because _this_ was the guy? _This_ guy? Who curses out a cute little kitsune cab driver (okay, similarly foul-mouthed, cute, little kitsune, but _still_ ) in the middle of St. Nicholas Avenue? It was _this guy_?

But as Kagome listened to his tirade, her annoyance faded, and was replaced by something much lighter: amusement. 

The fact that this guy was her soulmate? That this handsome, foul-mouthed, half-demon on a motorcycle was _her_ soulmate?

That might have been the funniest fucking thing Kagome ever heard in her life.

And so, she doubled over on the street corner, held her 40 in both hands, and laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_.

“Oi, woman!” shouted her handsome, foul-mouthed, half-demon soulmate, “I _asked you a question_. What the fucking hell is _your_ fucking problem?!”

Kagome gasped for air, and rose to her feet. “Oh,” she replied, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry. It’s just that you’re…”

“Well,” said her handsome, foul-mouthed, half-demon soulmate, “Godmotherfuckingdammit sonovabitch. I can’t fucking believe it.”

Kagome’s laughing gasps ceased. “I’m sorry,” she said, “but what can’t you believe?”

The man turned his bike towards the sidewalk where she was standing and peered closely into her eyes. “You know,” he said matter-of-factly, “you say ‘sorry’ too fucking much.”

“And you say ‘fuck’ too fucking much,” Kagome shot back. She froze. Did...he…?

“Wait just a minute,” she said slowly, “are you telling me that…?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled, not quite meeting her gaze. “Looks like I’m your soulmate…”

“Kagome,” she said immediately. “My name’s Kagome.” When she offered up her name so willingly, he raised his eyes and looked at her, hard. She realized his eyes were golden, and beautiful, and her breath caught. She offered him a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“Inuyasha,” he said slowly. “The name—it’s Inuyasha.”

They stood there on the street corner, Inuyasha straddling his bike, Kagome clutching her 40. The realization that they were soulmates hit them hard, and Kagome felt the entire world fall away; it was just her, and Inuyasha, and that was all that mattered. The noise of the street disappeared; the shouts from the kitsune cab driver disappeared; the smog and the smell of the city disappeared. It was only Inuyasha, and Kagome, and suddenly Kagome realized: 

This was her _soulmate_ , standing before her, awkwardly holding his helmet under one arm, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. “So....” he said slowly… “you...live around here?”

“About two blocks that way,” Kagome said, jerking her free hand down 180th Street. “There’s a parking garage about another…”

“I know where it is,” Inuyasha said, his voice hushed and slightly strangled. “Can...can you give me your address?”

“Give me your phone,” Kagome said, in just as hushed a voice. He reached into his leather jacket, pulled out his phone, and opened it for her. He handed it to Kagome, his hand shaking. Kagome accepted it; when their fingers brushed, she felt a rush of electricity jolting through her body that heated her thoroughly. She looked in his contacts, started a new one, and input her name, her phone number, and her address. When she handed it back to him, he looked at it, nodded, and then fiddled with his phone for a moment. Kagome’s own phone pinged, and when she took it out of her pocket, she looked down and saw that he had texted her.

 _Please wait for me_ , the text read. _Outside your apartment building. I’ll be there in ten_.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you,” she said. She looked in her brown paper bag. “I hope you like Corona,” she added.

“I like Corona,” he replied, “but I think I like the girl drinking the Corona even more.” He paused, put on his helmet, and hopped back on his bike. It roared back to life, and he looked at her, hard. 

“Outside, Kagome,” he said, “ten minutes.” And he hung a right down 180th, in the direction of her apartment, Kagome practically running after him, so that she would be waiting for him when he arrived.

* * *

Kagome paced outside of her apartment vigorously, trying to stay patient and waiting for her soulmate. She kept hearing his _fuck_ s in her head, so she knew that he was probably trying to find a place to park his bike. She stamped her feet into the sidewalk, looking for a way to work out her frustrations as she waited for him to come back. 

She was still having trouble believing that she had found her soulmate. That her soulmate was here, in New York City, and that she found him _on a frickin’ motorcycle_. The thought of seeing him, on the motorcycle, was _still_ making her catch her breath. The way that his hair had shaken free from the helmet, all silver and gleaming and so, so beautiful. The way that he had turned his golden eyes on her, had held her gaze, had made her burn, right there on the sidewalk. 

Kagome paused and tapped her foot against the sidewalk. The _fucks_ had subsided in her head, which was a relief, because it meant that he had probably parked his bike and was on his way to her. Sure enough, her phone pinged, and when she looked at it, he’d sent her an _On my way_ text, and she couldn’t help but smile. She leaned back against the building, and took a swig from her 40, and looked around impatiently, waiting for her soulmate to show up.

She heard him, telepathically, then audibly, before she saw him. The _fucks_ were popping up again in her head, and it wasn’t long before she could hear him in real life, not just telepathically. 

“What the ever-loving _fuck_?” she heard him shout. “What the _fuck_ are you trying to do, run me the _fuck_ over?” She heard a crash, and she looked down the street to see Inuyasha slamming his hands repeatedly on a car, shouting at the driver for apparently nearly hitting him. She heard the swears in her head, and in real life, and she couldn’t help it; once again, she started to laugh.

“Oi, Kagome,” he said as he came up and saw her doubled over with laughter, “what the fuck are you laughing at now?”

“Oh—oh Inuyasha,” she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, “I can’t help it; I’m so sorry.”

“Gah!” he snapped, pulling her to standing and wrapping his arms around her, her 40 nestled between them. “What the fuck did I tell you about saying ‘sorry’?”

“I’m—okay,” she said, still laughing. “But you...you’re such a dick, you know.” 

“Keh,” he said huskily, slanting his lips over hers, “I’m _your_ dick now.”

“Yes, yes you are,” she murmured, and allowed him to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was immediately deep, and hard, and Kagome nearly collapsed in the heat of the moment. He chuckled against her lips, and deepened the pressure of the kiss. She moaned softly at the electricity passing between them, and Inuyasha teased the seam of her lips, demanding entrance.

“We—we should go upstairs,” Kagome murmured. 

“Agreed,” Inuyasha breathed. “I don’t wanna be fucking you on the street.”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome smacked him playfully, but she danced out of his grip, and he growled and followed her. She tossed her 40 in the trash—she wouldn’t be needing alcohol tonight, that was for sure. Kagome used her key to let herself into the apartment building, and tugged him along after her. She felt his hand slide over her ass, and she giggled and smacked his hand away. 

“Come on,” she said, “I’m on the fourth floor.” She led him to the staircase; when he grunted, she giggled. “Do you not like walkups?” she asked him.

“Keh,” he said, “it’s no problem.” He glared at her, his eyes heated. “How quickly can you make it up the stairs?” he asked her.

“I’ll race you,” she said, and took off. Inuyasha growled, and chased her, Kagome laughing the whole way.

How was it possible that, in the last thirty minutes, she had found the speaker of the _fucks_ in her mind, and now, she was leading said speaker of the _fucks_ up to her apartment, where, she surmised, there would be even more _fucks_.

Lots, and lots, of fucks.

Kagome tried to sort quickly through what she knew about soulmates. The bond was tight, and strong, and apparently telepathic. She knew there was supposedly a _lot_ of desire, and that the desire would only grow over time, as their soulmate bond grew. 

All of what she knew about soulmates, though, was largely hearsay. She knew her aunt and uncle were soulmates, but they never talked about any of their experiences or about their desire for each other (and quite frankly, she was pretty sure that she didn’t _want_ to know these things about her Aunt Kikyo and Uncle Suikotsu?). But here, with Inuyasha? From the moment she met him (which again, was like thirty minutes ago), she felt an uncanny need to take him, to be with him, to explore his body, which already felt as though it was her body—hers, and hers alone.

The journey to Kagome’s apartment was long—too long. She had his hand and was leading him down the hall, all the while highly aware of his presence, of his warmth, of his body. 

She was aware of _all of him_ , and she definitely couldn’t wait to get to know all of him better.

“Kagome.” His voice was no more than a purr. “You—you have to tamp it down a bit, babe. I can smell ya, and holy fucking _fuck_ , you smell so fucking divine that I can barely stand it. If your apartment isn’t close, we’re gonna have to stop here because I would really like to kiss you.”

She squeezed his hand. “Just a few doors down,” she assured him. “Come on.” 

Ears waggling, he followed her eagerly down the hall, his eyes watching her every move. Her apartment was about halfway down the hallway; when Kagome got there, she dropped his hand, took out her keys, and opened the door. “We’re here,” she breathed, and he stuck his head inside the apartment, past Kagome’s body, peered around, then turned back to Kagome and pressed his face into her chest. 

Kagome wanted to cry; she wanted to shout; she wanted to caress his ears wildly. Instead, she let out a slight moan, and he chuckled and gave her chest one long lick, from between her breasts, up and over her collarbones, her throat, and then finally, over her throat and up over her chin. Kagome keened and clutched onto his shoulders.

“Let’s—let’s go inside,” Kagome whispered. “Not in the hallway.” 

He chuckled. “You got it,” he whispered back, and led her into the hallway of her apartment, slamming the door behind them. Inside, she kicked off her sneakers and he paused to remove his leather jacket and steel-toed boots. He hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door, then turned to look at her, the longing clear in his gaze.

Kagome understood that look. She was sure that it was the same look that was currently crossing her face, as well: the look that said, we’re here. 

We’re finally here; we’re finally together; and now, now our bodies can be united in the way they have always meant to be. 

She reached out, slowly, and touched her fingertips to his torso. She heard a pleasant rumbling sound, which she thought was coming from his chest; she smiled, thinking that she was the cause of those sweet rumbles. Slowly, she covered the expanse of his chest with her fingers, and she delighted to know that it was hard, and muscular, and when her fingers reached his chin, he turned, allowing her to cup his cheek gently. He snuggled at her palm, clearly inhaling her scent.

“How do I smell now?” she whispered.

His golden eyes turned up to her, and she quivered at the intensity in his gaze. ‘You smell like...like a freshly baked peach pie,” he breathed. “Like peaches, and a hint of…” He paused, and turned his face back to her palm. “Like ginger?” he said thoughtfully. “Like someone poured too much ginger into that peach pie.”

Kagome giggled. “That sounds weird.”

He growled and lifted her easily into his arms; her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He smelled of smoky pine and a hint of musk, and it was divine.

“Like I said before,” he breathed, his lips ghosting hers, “you smell fucking delicious.”

“So—so do you,” she breathed back, and pressed her lips to his. 

The feel of her soulmate’s lips against hers made Kagome gasp and writhe in his arms. His lips were so soft, and unlike this first kiss, which was sudden and grasping, this one was rough, and full of need. He rubbed against her own lips, and Kagome felt as though sparks were emanating from between them. When she pressed at the seam of his lips, he moaned and let her in.

Inuyasha’s mouth was hot, and moist, and when Kagome found his fangs, she couldn’t help but massage them with her tongue. She wanted to know, more than anything: what did they _feel_ like? And, how would they feel _on her_? His fangs were smooth, and when she tongued the tips and felt them prick her tongue, it _did something to her_ and her entire body started to light up from the inside out. 

“Holy fuck, Kagome,” Inuyasha grunted into her mouth, “you’re fucking _glowing_.”

Kagome pulled back and looked down; she _was_ glowing, a faint pink. “I—I guess I am,” she said disbelievingly.

“Are—are you a fucking _miko_?”

“Is—is that not okay?” Kagome had always tried to keep her powers a secret. Mikos were rare in present day, and if people—if _demons_ , especially—found out a human had spiritual powers—there was still enough of a stigma that the human could become an outcast. If her half-demon soulmate thought that her reiki…

“It’s…” Inuyasha paused, and Kagome’s heart froze. “It’s fucking _hot_ ,” he growled, and crushed his lips to hers, nipping at the sensitive skin as he demanded entry back into her mouth. She eagerly allowed him in, and this time, when he set her soul aflame, she let it fly and her reiki flared. Inuyasha moaned, and drove his tongue more deeply into her mouth, and she knew that he liked it as much as she did.

The feel of him inside her mouth, all around her body, made Kagome want _more_. To know what it would be like to have him press her down into the mattress and have his way with her. To be on all fours and have him pound her from behind. 

Kagome wanted all the things. With him.

With Inuyasha.

When he broke the kiss to begin his exploration of her neck, she took the opportunity.

“Inuyasha,” she moaned softly, “can you take me to bed?”

His fangs were teasing the soft flesh of her neck. When she said that, he bit down a little, and she cried out.

“Oh, fuck,” he said hurriedly, “are you okay?”

“F—ff— _fine_ ,” she panted. “Do it again. But I need you to take me to the bedroom, Inuyasha. _Please_.”

He chuckled and dragged his fangs over her neck. “You like that, huh?” he asked her.

“ _Inuyasha_.” It was _time_. Why was he teasing her so damn much?

“Where’s your bedroom, babe?” His breath tickled her ear, and she nearly went to pieces in his arms.

“End of the hall,” she gasped. “Fast.”

Inuyasha chuckled again and carried her down the hall, Kagome’s face buried in his neck. She found that she needed to touch him, to taste him, to savor the feel of his skin against her tongue. Her teeth found his neck, and she worried the skin there lightly, causing him to growl and nearly drop her.

“Kagome, _babe_ ,” he said harshly, “if you’re gonna do _that_ , I’m not gonna make it to the bedroom.”

“Do the best you can,” she whispered, now laving his neck in earnest.

Inuyasha stumbled against the wall, Kagome giggling into his neck, her fingers now gripping the back of his shoulders and digging into his muscles there. She was continually impressed with what she felt his body must be like under his clothes and couldn’t wait to tear this blood-red t-shirt and those black jeans off his body. 

Then, her fingers reached up to play with his ears, and Inuyasha _moaned_ , and they fell into the wall.

“What did I tell ya, babe?” he said harshly. “Once we’re in your bed, I promise, you can do whatever the _fuck_ you want to me.”

Kagome gave his neck a long lick, then tweaked his ears. “Oh,” she replied. “I’m gonna hold you to that promise.”

When they reached the door to her bedroom, Inuyasha grunted. “Can’t—can’t open the door _and_ hold you,” he said roughly.

Kagome dropped one hand from his ears and reached behind her. She fumbled around, found the door handle, turned, and pushed slightly. Inuyasha did the rest of the work for her, shoving the door open and tossing her onto the bed. Kagome giggled, and rolled around on the bed. She turned to her side and watched him, her cheek propped up on an elbow. He turned to face her, slowly, a wide grin lighting up his face.

“Can you—can you take your shirt off?” Kagome asked him, practically salivating at how good he looked. 

He grinned, and looked down at her on the bed. Kagome saw the hunger in his eyes, and she shivered.

“Only...only if you take something off,” he said, his voice choking and harsh.

Kagome sat up on the bed. “You first,” she said, “and then...sure.” Her breath hitched. “Whatever you remove? I’ll remove.”

His eyes gleamed, and he ripped his shirt out from his jeans. He tugged it up, slowly; Kagome’s eyes widened, and by the look on his face, and the way he was gripping his shirt, she was clearly giving off some kind of scent that was making it hard for him to contain himself.

Slowly, slowly, he dragged his shirt up. Kagome’s tongue may have fallen out of her mouth as she saw his body revealed to her, bit by bit, chiseled ab by chiseled ab. When he lifted his shirt over his head, Kagome nearly moaned aloud. Instead, she bit her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood, and watched his shoulder muscles ripple as he threw his shirt aside.

“Now,” he said thickly, “I believe it’s your turn.”

“Okay,” Kagome breathed. She stood up, lifted her own shirt, and slowly began to pull it up, up, up over her head. When she had removed it fully, she heard Inuyasha suck in his breath and mutter “Oh, _fuck_ ,” and she knew that he liked what he saw.

Thank goodness she’d decided to wear a pretty bra that day.

Kagome tossed her own shirt aside and pointed at his jeans. “Those next,” she said. He grinned and flashed his fangs at her; she had to grip the side of the bed to keep herself upright. He laughed aloud— “Careful, _Ka-Go-Me_ , don’t hurt yourself,” he joked—and then unbuckled his belt. He pulled it through the loops, waved it at her, and then threw it aside; the buckle clattering against the wall before it fell to the ground. His fingers toyed with the button of his jeans, and Kagome may have let out an audible whine as the sight.

Inuyasha chuckled again. “Keep it down, babe,” he said, “you’ll get a taste of this, sooner than ya think.” He unbuttoned, then unzipped, then slipped his jeans down over his hips. His boxer briefs were also black, and Kagome’s breath grew heavy with want as she saw his cock straining against the fabric, as she saw the bulging muscles of his thighs, of his calves.

In the midst of it all, she was dying to know what his workout routine was. Because she was pretty sure that she could _still_ kick his ass.

Inuyasha, in the meantime, had bent over to remove his pants, and slipped off his socks, as well. He stood in front of her, nearly nude, his face flushed and his breath equally labored.

“I—I need you to take things off too, now,” he told her, his voice slightly strangled and hoarse. 

Kagome’s fingers were already playing with the button of her own jeans. She opened it, unzipped, then tugged her own jeans down over her hips. Kagome heard him suck in a breath as she revealed her panties, her thighs, her calves. She slipped her feet through the legs, then held up her jeans teasingly. “You wanted these gone?” she said, twirling them a little bit. She tossed them aside, then looked at him full in the face. “They’re gone.”

Inuyasha let out a harsh breath once, twice, then launched himself at her and tackled her to the bed. 

Kagome cried out as his fangs found her neck again. Her hands grabbed at his biceps, squeezing hard; he growled and hoisted himself up on one hand, giving himself better access to her neck. His other hand palmed her breasts through her bra. When the pad of his thumb ran over her nipple, she moaned and pressed her hips up into his. She felt his cock, huge and throbbing, still inside his boxer briefs. When her fingers found his ears again, he growled and thrust into her, his fangs deepening their pressure on her throat. 

“Babe,” he said hoarsely against her skin, “I need you naked. _Now_.”

“Then do it,” she breathed, tweaking his ears lightly, then running her hands down through his hair. She tangled her fingers in the stands at the nape of his neck, and tugged on his hair, hard. Inuyasha licked her neck, then Kangome felt his claws between her breasts. There was a slash, and a quick movement of his hand, and her breasts burst free from their bindings. One quick slash to her panties also revealed the whole of her sex to him. Kagome felt his hand press briefly into her mons, and she dug in, groaning loudly. She brought her feet up to his hips, and tucked her toes into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Using her toes, she tugged, and wiggled, and dragged his underwear down the length of his body. When they got too far for Kagome to take them further, Inuyasha kicked them off, then let go of her neck and brought himself to his knees, Kagome still laying on the bed beneath him.

They took a long moment to look at each other, hard and full. Kagome assessed her soulmate fully: starting from the top of his head, with his adorable, twitchy dog ears, that were completely focused on her; then, moving down his face, taking in his golden, glistening eyes, his strong nose, and his soft, full lips. Next, her eyes traveled over his muscular shoulders, his sculpted chest and abs, and the soft, silver hair that started below his navel and led her eyes down to…

His cock. His beautiful, glorious cock. And holy gods in all the heavens, was it beautiful. It was darker in color than his skin, and plush, and veiny. Kagome held her breath as she imagined what it would be like to touch it, to taste it, to feel it inside her, and she trembled. Inuyasha caught the slight quaking of her body, and chuckled as he dropped back over her and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Do you like what you see, babe?” he asked her.

“I hope you have a condom,” she replied, “because I need you inside me, _now_.”

“All in good time,” he said softly. “Because first I get to enjoy my soulmate, from top to bottom.” And he broke the kiss, and proceeded to nip and lick his way down her body; when he arrived at her breasts, he nuzzled one, then the other, and lavished them with the soft, sweet praise of his tongue.

Kagome nearly wept when his mouth found a nipple and latched on; she _did_ weep when his fingers found the heat of her sex. Her body writhed beneath him as he proceeded to work her over; as he tweaked a nipple with one claw, teased the other with his fangs, and then pressed one, then two fingers inside her, she babbled his name, and allowed herself to completely succumb to his ministrations. Never before had she been touched like this. Never before had anyone made her feel as good as he was making her feel in this moment. When his fingers gently scissored inside her, and he bit down on her nipple, Kagome couldn’t help it; her reiki flared, she cried out his name, and her body became strung so tight that one more nip, one more lick, one more harsh caress, and she would come undone.

“That’s it, babe,” he murmured into her tits. “That’s it. One more for me. I can feel how close you are.”

Kagome’s legs scrambled beneath her, looking for something to hold onto. She dug her fingernails into his back, probably drawing blood, but not really caring. All she cared about was him, touching her, setting her entire body on fire with his fingers, his mouth, his fangs….

Then he hit something deep inside her, and rubbed, and Kagome knew that was the end for her.

“Holy _FUCK_ ,” she cried, and her entire lower half tightened up as she found her release, and felt her juices running all over his fingers. Her body refused to relax as it convulsed underneath him, and Kagome shook and saw stars as he gently finger-fucked her through her orgasm.

“Oh, Kagome—babe,” he whispered, moving back up to her lips for a soft kiss as he withdrew his fingers, “you did so good for me.” Kagome accepted the kiss, her lips trembling against his. He tried to draw her into a hug, but she didn’t need comfort right now.

She needed _him_. Inside _her_.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked instead, blinking as her eyes came back into focus. She saw his eyes narrow, and his face darken, and he dropped another kiss on her lips before he got off the bed, leaving her there, still a slightly weepy mess from her orgasm. She watched him rifle through his jeans pockets until he found his wallet, and he pulled out a condom. He tore open the packaging, flicked the rubber until the tip popped out, and then proceeded to roll it down his cock. He turned back to her, and she saw now that his eyes were a deep honey color, and his face was set with a kind of determination, and she knew that he was coming for her.  
  
And she was ready. 

He approached the bed slowly: a predator stalking its prey. Kagome felt her body heating up again, just from his gaze and his movements, and she opened up her legs as wide as she could, bearing all of herself to him. Instead of laying on top of her, though, he kneeled on the edge of the bed, and adjusted her legs so that they were in a butterfly position. From there, he crawled up her body, stopping at the juncture of her thighs. He opened her up, inspecting her soft, furred lips, feeling the sweet nectars that had made her slick and ready for him. He pressed his face between her thighs and inhaled, scenting her desire. Kagome moaned softly in response. Then, he gave her the tiniest lick, from her opening up to her clit, and paused there for a moment, circling it with his tongue and feeling her immediately go taut; she was still so sensitive from her orgasm, and he apparently knew that. 

“All right, babe,” he murmured, leaving her most delicate of places behind and kissing his way back up to her lips, “are you ready for me?”

“I was _born_ for you,” Kagome breathed. “Are you ready for me?”

Inuyasha gripped his cock and dragged it over the whole of her sex, coating himself in her cum. They both cried out at the feel of him pressed against her, and Kagome felt her walls beginning to quake again. 

“I was born to meet you,” he breathed, “and I am so ready for you.” He held himself steady over her; she pulled him down into a fierce kiss as he slid his cock along her outer lips, and then pushed inside her in one swift movement. 

Even through the latex, Kagome could feel his heat, could feel him pulsing against her, and _fuck_ , he felt so good that she nearly came again right then and there. Her body wanted, _needed_ , that release, and she immediately began squeezing him so tightly that Inuyasha moaned into her mouth.  
  
“Careful, babe,” he warned her. “Don’t want this to end before it even begins.”

“How do you feel so fucking good?” She was weeping. Sex with her soulmate was _making her cry_. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t fucking say that right now!” he replied frantically. His hips were moving rapidly now, in and out of her, and it was making her nearly incoherent. She was..having trouble holding onto reality. She bit his lip, and he growled and bit her back as his cock thrust into her repeatedly, harshly. Her legs circled the small of his back, and her hips met his just as fiercely. She wanted it frantic—she _needed_ it frantic, and feral, and all instinct.

This was her first time having sex with her soulmate, and while later, she knew that there would be plenty of time for sweet, languid lovemaking? In this moment, she just wanted to fuck him. And make it good, and hard, and maybe do it more than once.

Wait, who was she kidding? _Of course_ it was gonna be more than once.

But right now? His cock was pistoning in and out of her, and her own body was arching up to meet him eagerly—so eagerly. She needed to feel him; she needed him to release inside her. She wished they didn’t need a condom, but she knew that would come...with time, and trust, and a clear commitment. 

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she moaned, and her body was finding that fine-tuning again that he had so expertly done for her before with his fingers and his fangs. Apparently he was quite good at it with his cock, too. She was close... _so close_ …

And just like that, he pulled out of her, leaving her gasping and crying and scrambling after him.

A low chuckle brought her back to reality. “Hold on, babe,” he said, “you’re getting too excited. I need you to slow down. You’re gonna squeeze my dick in half.”

“Can...can we try something else?” she breathed.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked her, interest lighting up his golden eyes.

Kagome rolled onto her side and lifted her leg. “How about like this?” she asked him. She saw her soulmate’s eyes rake over her body, then he gripped her leg and held it totally upright, and Kagome _knew_.

He was gonna be fun.

Inuyasha settled himself between her legs and immediately shoved his cock back inside her, both of them moaning at the depth he was able to achieve at this angle. He turned her slightly, then lifted her leg onto his shoulder, her other leg wrapping around him on the mattress. She moaned softly as he moved in her. “Yes,” she said as he dropped over her, forcing her leg back and causing her hamstring to stretch, “just like that.”

He growled his approval and started his thrusts again. She could feel him _so much more_ now, and it made her positively gleeful in her lust. She reached between her leg and his cock, brushing up against the soft swell of her own sex, and causing herself to tense up even more. Her fingers found the sensitive skin of his sac, and she massaged it gently. The roar that he let out, and the way that his hips shook, told her that he liked being touched there while he fucked her. 

Kagome continued her soft caress of his sac, rubbing against herself too, and Inuyasha’s cock was hitting somewhere deep and dark inside of her that was making her entire body tense. Her leg on the mattress was trying to wrap around his hip, her toes tucking into the crook of his knee. Every thrust, every soft caress of his sac, was causing her to be washed away with the intensity of the sensations. She was...it was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and when Kagome chose to let go of all rational thought and ride the way that her body responded, she immediately found herself succumbing to the tide as her second orgasm took her entire body in its hold. She called for him, grabbed for him, tried to bring him closer to her—he was in her, all around her, yet in the throes of her orgasm, it was still not enough. She felt him grow impossibly hard inside her, and he began to grunt harshly, his thrusts matching those grunts, and finally, with one, guttural howl, Kagome felt his cock pulsing as he released into the condom, her leg dropping from his shoulder as he collapsed onto her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his cock still buried inside her.

As they lay together, their bodies melted into each other, Kagome’s reiki flaring slightly in the afterglow of their first time. Their breathing gradually returned to normal, and Kagome felt him draw her even more closely to him, and he buried his face into her hair. 

Kagome closed her eyes. She hadn’t realized...how empty she’d felt until this moment. She hadn’t realized that she needed another person to feel as complete as she did in Inuyasha’s arms. Was this what it felt like to be in love? To find one’s soulmate? To know that they would never be apart again? 

Slowly, with what Kagome thought was a trace of disappointment, Inuyasha pulled away and unsheathed himself. He removed the condom, and, looking around, dropped it into the wastebasket by her desk. Kagome let out a soft sigh, and Inuyasha smiled as he returned to bed. He pulled the blankets up over them, and they snuggled in close to each other.

“You...you feel so fucking good,” he breathed. “I am...so fucking glad you laughed on the street today.”

“And I’m so glad you swore on the street today,” she whispered back. “I’ve...I’ve been on my own since I got to New York and...it’s...amazing...to finally have someone to share things with. To share my _life_ with.”

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, simply stroking her hair. “I know what you mean,” he told her softly. “I’ve been on my own a long time, too...too long, maybe. But when you’re a half-demon, in a world where people are looking for their soulmates, the chances of someone saying ‘fuck it’ and being with me for more than a one-night stand were…”

“Slim.” Kagome knew. She knew what half-demons went through. The same thing that reiki-wielders went through. A lifetime of rejection, of pain, of loneliness. The only difference was that reiki-users could hide their reiki, while half-demons? It was much, much harder for them to hide their half-demon attributes.

“Slim,” he agreed. He turned her face and kissed her softly. “But now I’ve got you, Miss I’m-Sorry,” he teased her, “and I hope you know that I’m not gonna be letting you go anytime soon.”

Kagome giggled, and licked his lips. “Good, Mr. Fuck,” she murmured, “because I don’t intend to _ever_ let you go.”

* * *

The road before them was long, and winding, and had no end in sight. The forest green hills rushed by; the long grasses waved in the wake of their exhaust. Where they were heading didn’t really matter; what was important was that they were together, and would always be together.

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha on his motorcycle; the studs in her leather jacket rubbing up against his bare skin, but he didn’t care. She looked damn fucking amazing in it, and he loved to look at her in it, almost as much as he loved fucking her in it. But today, the fucking would come later. Right now, they had a date with destiny, and destiny still lay somewhere off in the distance, beyond the mountains in their purview. 

They had no cares; they had no worries; they only had each other, and the bike, and honestly?

That was all they needed. 


End file.
